Soulstar
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Inuyasha, kau percaya bahwa jiwa setiap orang mati akan menjadi bintang?/canon/RnR? :D


Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's

**Soulstar** © 2013

By **MizuRaiNa**

An InuKago fanfiction

**Warning** : canon, setting waktu entah kapan, gaje, aneh, typos or misstypos dll.

* * *

—**Happy Reading—**

* * *

Malam datang menyapa. Seorang _hanyou _dengan jubah merah dan seorang perempuan dengan pakaian _sailor-_nya sedang duduk menatap langit malam. Mereka menikmati angin malam yang berembus disertai dengan cahaya bulan menyinari.

Mereka hanya berdua—tidak ada Sango, Miroku atau Shippou—, karena awalnya hanya Inuyasha yang memandangi langit malam, entah mengapa. Rindu, mungkin? Beberapa saat kemudian Kagome terbangun dan mendapati Inuyasha tak ada di tempatnya, ia mencari dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan Inuyasha.

Gadis itu duduk mendekap kedua lututnya di atas hamparan rumput dengan pandangan menerawang, menyaksikan manik-manik berkelap-kelip yang bertaburan di permadani langit malam.

Sebuah pertanyaan melintas di pikirannya melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di atas sana.

"Inuyasha, kau percaya bahwa jiwa setiap orang mati akan menjadi bintang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba pada _hanyou _yang pandangannya juga terarah ke langit. Ia menoleh sejenak ke arah _hanyou _itu.

Gurat keheranan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia jawab.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Inuyasha. Ia menoleh pada Kagome yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Kedua bola mata mereka saling bertemu selama beberapa detik—karena Kagome cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah bintang-bintang—.

"Aku mungkin percaya. Tapi bukan menjadi bintang di atas sana—" Jari telunjuk Kagome terarah pada langit, bergoyang-goyang menunjuk kumpulan bintang-bintang. Lalu tangannya ia letakkan di atas dadanya."—tapi di sini." Lebih tepatnya menunjuk ke hatinya.

Hening.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Inuyasha. Yang terdengar hanyalah embusan angin malam yang membuat suara gemerisik ranting-ranting yang saling bergesekan.

"Ketika kita kehilangan seseorang dan ia telah mati, mungkin akan ada orang yang mirip dengannya, mungkin juga ada orang yang menggantikan posisinya." Gadis itu menghirup napas panjang kemudian melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "tapi selamanya bayang akan tetap menjadi bayang. Kita tak akan benar-benar berhenti mencintai seseorang. Kita hanya belajar untuk hidup tanpa mereka. Karena mereka akan tetap bersinar di hati ini. Seperti bintang. Bukankah begitu?" Sorot matanya menjadi sendu. Ia teringat pada dirinya yang merupakan reinkarnasi seorang _miko _yang dicintai oleh _hayou _di sampingnya. Ia mengerti, ia tahu Inuyasha sampai sekarang ini tak pernah berhenti menyimpan rasa cinta di hatinya untuk _miko _itu. Walaupun _miko _itu telah tiada.

"..."

Kagome menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi Inuyasha bergeming, tak menanggapi kalimat-kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Inuyasha ... jika aku mati ... akankah aku juga menjadi bintang yang menyinari hatimu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak—" Seketika rasa sakit menghantam ulu hatinya mendengar satu kata itu. Ia dengan cepat memotong perkataan Inuyasha.

"Ah, begitu ya. Aku tahu, bayang-bayangnya yang akan terus menjadi bintang di hatimu. Begitu 'kan?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum miris. Ia menatap Inuyasha yang saat ini menampakkan sedikit keterkejutan dalam ekspresinya.

Sepersekian menit kemudian, _hanyou _itu berada di hadapan Kagome. Dengan cepat, kedua lengannya memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu.

Kagome tak berkutik. Ia tak menyangka akan perlakuan Inuyasha saat ini.

"Bukan, kau salah berspekulasi. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," bisik Inuyasha. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ya, ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

**:: End ::**

* * *

***lirik fic di atas* yak, seperti biasa, gajeeeee /plak**

**Tapi gapapa deh, soalnya saya kangeeen sama anime Inuyasha. Jadi bikin walaupun singkat begeneee u_u**

**Bagi yang udah baca, sempetkan ngasih review ya :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
